Sticking with you
by hitntr
Summary: Inuyasha decides to go to Kagome's time to grab her but what he finds her doing really makes him start to laugh, "We all do embarrassing things when we are alone"
1. Sticking with You

_**(I hate posting at the beginning of a fic) **_

_**This is somewhat of a song fic. First of all, this song is called Sticking with you by Addison Road. I always tell people to go onto youtube and listen to it first so that you can get the feel of the song! Enjoy…**_

_Sticking with You_

Kagome had been gone for three days, which was the deal, three days and with that thought Inuyasha jumped into the well to find the woman he hated to love. He got out of the well house to go towards the door of the house. He could smell Kagome in there and he heard a loud noise…almost like music coming out of the house. He listened closely as he heard Kagome's off pitch voice trying to sing along with it. Inuyasha slowly moved to the window that looked into the kitchen. He crouched down and lifted his head so that very little of him could be seen in the window…what he saw was something he wasn't expecting.

Kagome was inside putting the dishes away just like her mother asked of her right before her mother left to take Sota clothes shopping due to the all of a sudden growth spurt. She had the radio blasting enjoying the electronics her time had to offer. She was dancing around to the music as she put the dishes in the right places. What she called singing was more like yelling than singing…

"_Come on, its me you're talking to  
There's something going on inside  
of you  
Don't have to say it, but I wish you  
would  
'Cause it would be much easier_

You always hide inside yourself  
You walk a lonely road with no one's  
help  
I hate to break the news  
You're headed for a fall"

Inuyasha watched Kagome with great amusement. She was flipping her hips back and forth while grabbing a dish and putting it in the respected place then going back to get another dish. She grabbed a spoon as she used it as a microphone. She started to hop her way to the drawer as she kept singing her song as she stuck her fist into the air with her eyes closed tight…

"_And if I have to jump  
Then I'll jump  
And I won't look down  
You can cry, You can fight, we can  
scream and shout  
I'll push and pull  
Until your walls come down  
And you understand I'm gonna be  
around  
I'm sticking with you"_

Inuyasha let out a smirk, she just pointed to the chair as she jumped up on it loosing her balance as she had to grab onto the back of the chair as she fell. Inuyasha shook his head; he couldn't believe this was the woman he felt like he couldn't live without. He decided he had enough of a show for one day and started to walk to the door hoping it was unlocked.

Kagome got up as the song was still on, she put the spoon away as she went to grab a glass. She decided the glass would be a better microphone as she started all over with her singing not hearing the front door open…

"_Even if you try and shut me out  
I'm staying here 'cause that's what  
Love's about  
I might let you down, but I won't let  
you go!_

_Nononono!  
_

Kagome leaned into the refrigerator holding the glass with two hands as she closed her eyes singing the song…

"_So lean into me, I want to know  
Everything about the fear you hold  
inside  
'Cause you and I are better then just  
one"_

Inuyasha stopped at the door frame putting his ears back to be able to withstand the blaring music. He still found it funny that Kagome hadn't noticed he was there. She was too consumed with her singing. Kagome currently had her back to him as she used the glass as her new microphone. She started to jump up and down as the music went on…

"_And if I have to jump  
Then I'll jump  
And I won't look down  
You can cry, You can fight, we can  
scream and shout  
I'll push and pull  
Until your walls come down  
And you understand I'm gonna be  
around  
I'm sticking with you"_

Kagome turned around as her finger pointed out as she did earlier with the chair, except this time instead of an inanimate object she found her self pointing toward Inuyasha. Her face fell to a frown as she noticed Inuyasha smiling at her. She ran to the radio and turned it off. "How long have you been there?" she asked staring at the radio instead of Inuyasha.

"How long have you been dancing like that?" he retaliated.

"Oh gosh. I was just playing around; I didn't know someone was watching." Kagome said trying not to sound to scared.

Inuyasha ignored her statement, "It's time to go back, and it has been three days." Inuyasha told her.

"I just need to put the rest of the dishes away and then we can go. You know you didn't have to come over? I was going to go right after I put the dishes away." She said going back to the dishwasher to get a plate.

"What was that about?" he asked grabbing a plate behind her and following her to where she had to put it.

"What?" she asked. "The song?"

"Yeah."

Kagome put the plate away grabbing the one out of Inuyasha's hand to put it away. "Well this woman wants the person to know that they can trust her with anything and the person kinda closes themselves up from her. She wants them to listen to her but the person is refusing to listen."

"What is she trying to say?"

"She is pretty much saying that the person can trust her and no matter what happens she will be around for him when he is ready to talk." Kagome didn't notice how she gave 'the person' a gender but Inuyasha picked up on it as he watched her go back and grab another plate then she walked over to the cupboard. Kagome tried her best not to look at Inuyasha while talking, still embarrassed about him finding her dancing. "She also says that while she may mess up like we all do, she will still be around to help him." Kagome said. She never really dissected the song; she just listened to it and danced to it.

"ah." He said as she grabbed the last glass and put it away.

"I already told my family bye so we can leave when you like." Kagome said smiling.

"Then let's go." Inuyasha said walking toward the door.

"Please don't tell anyone that you saw me dancing." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome blushing. He shrugged his shoulders saying, "We all do embarrassing things alone." He said before going to the front door. "Now let's go. We need to look for the jewel shards before Naraku finds them." He wasn't about to tell her that he got amusement out of what he saw.

"Alright let me get my backpack." Kagome went into her living room grabbing her backpack.

She got out of her door seeing Inuyasha leaning against the well house as he had his eyes closed, humming the song she was just singing. Kagome smiled as she ran to the well house.

Inuyasha opened his eyes realizing her scent was getting stronger. "Lets go." He said going into the well house.

"Right." She said as they both jumped through the well house at the same time. While Kagome was going through the blue light she thought back on what Inuyasha said, 'We all do embarrassing things alone.' She looked over at Inuyasha once on the other side.

"What?" Inuyasha asked uncomfortable with her stares.

"Uhm, what do you do when you are alone that's embarrassing?"

"I don't do anything." He spat.

Kagome laughed at his statement. She made a mental note to go out and look for him while he was alone in the woods…she never did know what he did out there anyways. "Lets go back to the village." She said as she walked beside Inuyasha.

They both walked in silence, one laughing at his companions 'dancing' and the other hoping that her companion would soon forget what he saw. Inuyasha let out a low chuckle.

Somehow she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_**I heard this song and thought of these two! I love Air1 (a radio station listened around America and online) so much!!! And Addison Road is the best! I am in love with this song!!!**_

_**I got this idea from last summer when I was cleaning out my chicken coop in short shorts and a tank top a little to small for me and I was trying to clean it out before my boyfriend came over so that I could take a shower but he decided to show up an hour before he said he would so that he could surprise me…not only was I dressed inappropriately for when he came over, I was also yelling at my chickens who decided to grab my shiny thing hanging of my phone and run with it (they took the phone with it). I finally grabbed the phone and got up to brush myself off when I heard someone laughing, I looked over at him and almost freaked out that he caught me doing this…Needless to say, he never came over early to see me again, in fact the rest of that week he was ten minutes late just to give me enough time to get ready =P (we all do embarrassing things)**_

_**I don't know whether or not this will be an oneshot yet…maybe if I get enough people asking me to continue it will get another chapter. ; )**_

_**Anyways I know it is short but please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Fight!

_**Due to popular demand- here is another chapter of another embarrassing moment! Enjoy!**_

Title: _**Fight!**_

Three months had past since Inuyasha caught Kagome dancing in her time… He kept his mouth shut about what he saw although Kagome knew he didn't forget it. He always seemed to feel the need chuckle whenever he was in her time. After a few times at her place and her hearing that, Kagome learned to ignore it. She would just sigh and walk off, then they would have there fight about coming back to the feudal era and then Kagome was off with Inuyasha back to there adventure. Nothing changed between the two…

Kagome smiled as she got through the well. She was in the feudal era! "Inuyasha will be glad that I came back a day early." She whispered. Today was Sunday and there was no point to stay home today, she already used Saturday to relax.

Kagome climbed out of the well to hear something off in the woods. It sound like Inuyasha was in a fight. Kagome quickly ran into his direction dropping her bag at the well so that she could get there faster.

She ran through the woods as Inuyasha got louder and louder.

"You think you can kill me?" he yelled as she heard him jump up into trees before hearing him yell, "Windscar!" but Kagome thought it was odd when she didn't feel the earth quake or even feel any force from the wind.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered as she slowed down knowing she was getting closer.

"Take that Naraku!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell.

He was fighting Naraku…alone?

"I told you I could kill you by myself! Oh you want a piece Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled. "I will take you on with one hand behind my back!"

Kagome was really confused, Naraku and Sesshomaru working together? That could never happen.

Kagome slowed to a stop hiding behind a tree not wanting to get noticed while he was in a battle. What she saw shocked her.

"In fact I will destroy you with one swing of tetsuiga!" Inuaysha yelled as he held out an unchanged tetsuiga in front of him.

Why wasn't the tetsuiga transforming?

He let out one swipe of the sword- nothing happened. He then held his sword up on his shoulder as if he won. "That's right not even you are a match for me, The All Powerful Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked around not seeing anyone around nor any damage from his sword. She was glad to be down wind as she wanted to see what he would do next.

Inuyasha turned around quickly as Kagome quickly hid behind the tree. When he said nothing- she was sure she got caught, "You!" Great now she was going to get it, she was about to walk out and let him know he caught her, "That's right I know you are there! Stop hiding." She was really scared now, he sound angry, no, more than anger his voice was so deep and he was growling uncontrollably. "I am going to kill you Tokigin."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief; he didn't know she was there.

"I thought you were already dead but I will finish you off all by myself without my tetsuiga!" Inuyasha yelled as she heard the cling of his sword being sheathed, "Iron reaver…!" there was a moment of silence. "Damn it. I cracked a nail on the tree." Kagome let out a giggle as Inuyasha let out a few more foul languages pass his mouth. "I will just use my tetsuiga to destroy you then, Windscar! That's right! I am invincible!" he said smiling before being brought to reality. "Darn it, I can't believe I broke a nail." He whispered turning his back from the tree. "That's going to have to be cut back."

Kagome heard him growl as she looked to see him ripping part of the nail he broke so that it was flat against his finger.

"There!" he smiled, "back to normal"

Kagome didn't know if she should say something or walk away slowly and hope he doesn't notice she was there. She decided she should do the latter.

She started to walk when she heard him yell, "Koga, you're back already?"

Alright she could stay a little longer…

"I will kill you here and now." He yelled.

Kagome couldn't help but hear the growls increase; he seemed to be very into his show.

"She is mine; she doesn't belong to anyone else." He was looking at the tree that Kagome hid behind.

Kagome heard the tetsuiga transform as she started to get worried, he was pointing in her direction…this must be the grand finale to his show.

"Kagome belongs to me and no one will ever be able to have her….I wont allow it."

Kagome started to get scared she heard his huff as he drew back his sword; finally she knew she was going to have to come out. There was no other option.

Inuyasha drew back his sword bracing himself into the ground, "Windsc…" he stopped drawing the swords power as Kagome stepped out looking rather embarrassed.

"Hi." She squeaked out.

Inuyasha quickly put his sword away as his heart raced, he was about to accidentally kill Kagome. "How long have you been there?" he whispered. Even worse, she probably heard him.

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked remembering him ask that same thing three months ago.

"You know I could have killed you." He said as he crossed his arms.

"What were you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I…I was… practicing." He said trying to think of the best excuse he could. "When I practice I need to pretend like I am there in order to draw the swords power." He was sure that was a good one.

Kagome smiled knowing he could draw the swords power at any time. "So that's why you didn't have the tetsuiga transformed at all until the end? Even when you yelled out the attacks earlier?" she asked knowing the truth.

"Feh, whatever." He said walking over to her, "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"I decided to come back a day earlier." Kagome smiled at him.

"Let's go back to the others; they probably don't know your back yet."

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, they don't know I'm back yet."

"Let's go."

Inuyasha started to walk as Kagome followed, "Do you do that often?" she asked.

"I don't want to answer that one. Don't tell anyone about that."

Kagome nodded, "Of course. Did you mean what you said?"

"Said about what?" he knew what it was.

"About when you were pretending to fight Koga."

Inuyasha stopped as he swallowed deep. "I was trying to get into the right mood." He said.

"You did didn't you? You meant it?"

"Be quiet." Inuyasha said walking toward the well.

She laughed at his words, "So I am yours? I never really saw myself as someone's property." Kagome said joking with him.

"I never said that." Inuyasha decided he should deny it.

"Yeah sure." Kagome walked ahead of him.

"You can't prove it." he yelled at her.

"Yep, whatever you say Inuyasha."

"Its true, I never said it."

"Alright, you keep telling yourself that." Kagome smiled.

"You won't tell anyone right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I won't." Kagome said.

"Come on Kagome, don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Don't tell anyone." Inuyasha stopped her making him look her in the eyes. "Please don't tell them." His eyes were so pleading.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Alright, I wont tell anyone." She smiled at him before walking around him to get back to the well.

"Do you promise?" he yelled walking behind her.

"Yes, I promise." Kagome sighed.

"That didn't sound like you meant it." Inuyasha yelled as he continued walking behind her.

Kagome turned around and looked at him with wide puppy dog eyes; she looked so innocent, "I promise Inuyasha, no one will find out what you do."

"You sure?" he asked suspicious.

"Of course." Kagome walked into the clearing with her book bag and the well. "Just think of it this way- if you tell anyone about what you saw three months ago then I will tell them what I saw today, deal?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds, "Deal." He whispered as he grabbed the bag from her. "Come on, we can leave this afternoon so that we can find the rest of the jewel shards." He said as he walked off.

"No, I want to relax here for one more day." Kagome whined out.

"No, we have to find the jewel shards. We are really close to finally completing the stupid jewel."

"If you make us leave tonight than I will tell everyone what you do out there." Kagome yelled making Inuyasha stop in his tracks.

"YOU wouldn't." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome smirked, "That's what I thought." She laughed.

"If you tell them then I will tell them what I saw you doing."

Kagome shook her head smiling, "Which is worse, pretending to fight different people in the woods or dancing around your own house?"

Inuyasha glared, "Fine we will leave tomorrow morning." He started to walk off.

"Thank you The All Powerful Inuyasha!" Kagome snickered as she walked up beside him.

"Hey." Inuyasha said looking down at her.

"Just a joke."

Both were walking back to the village. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, when did she know how to blackmail someone or was he just that weak? Kagome chuckled.

Yeah he was that weak…

_**Haha! I love this one! I always wondered what Inuyasha did while Kagome was in her time…so I came up with something! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**I forgot who it was but someone gave me the idea to have Inuyasha get mad that he broke a nail! I didn't know how to put it in here but I thought it was funny enough to have here so I hope it worked out well!**_

_**If you have any embarrassing thing you would like to see the cast do…let me know and I will see what I can do!**_

_**Thanks and please review!**_


	3. A TwoWheeled Adventure

Title:_** A Two-Wheeled Adventure**_

Kagome just got back from her time with her big book bag as she settled in the hut with all her friends. "You weren't gone long." Sango was the first to say what was on everyone's mind.

"I just had to pick up supplies." Kagome said hesitantly, watching what she was saying.

"You weren't even gone for a day, that didn't seem like as much time as you needed." Miroku added in.

Inuyasha was getting frustrated by so many statements. He knew if they kept talking to her, she would end up saying something, "If she wants to go to her time for only a day then let her." He yelled.

Kagome snickered as everyone shut there mouths quickly.

"I am going to go for a walk." Kagome said breaking the silence as she grabbed a small plastic bag and quickly walked out before the others could question her.

They all stared at the door once Kagome was gone. Inuyasha stood stretching, "I better make sure she stays safe." He said nonchalantly as he walked out.

"Did you notice something weird just now?" Sango asked her friends who were left in the hut.

"Other than the fact that Inuyasha didn't mind Kagome going back to her time and then defended her about going back home and how he just pretend like he was just going out for a second, undisturbed?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded as they both looked at each other smiling. "Shippo, Kilala, stay here."

"But…" Shippo started.

"No, we are just going to get some more wood for the fire." Miroku said smiling.

"Fine" Shippo pouted as the two got up and ran out of the hut.

"Which way did they go?" Shippo heard Sango ask.

"That way." Miroku pointed, Shippo got up laughing, and yeah right he was going to sit around while something was happening. It was obvious they weren't getting firewood, there was plenty there to cook with already.

"Kilala stay here, if they come back tell them I just went to get some…water." Shippo grabbed a water bottle and dumped the contents on the floor as he ran out to follow the two.

Kagome and Inuyasha was at least a mile into the woods, they found a clearing that happened to have no trees and no overgrowth. "Come on." Inuyasha said getting fidgety.

"Give me one second; I gotta make sure I do this right the first time." Kagome said as she sat in the grass. "You sure the others aren't going to get nosy?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, they have no clue what we are going to do." Inuyasha said.

"You thought that same thing before I caught you." Kagome said.

"Yes, and you said you wouldn't tell anyone and you would help me to make sure that I wont get hurt this time. So what's taking so long?"

"Man, I never had to do this before." She said as she looked at a piece of paper for instructions.

"Well you better figure it out."

"I am doing this for you mister." Kagome said as she grabbed a wrench. "Insert slot a into slot b and then turn in bolt." Kagome whispered as she started preparing her procedure.

"Are you sure this will help me?" he asked still pacing back and forth.

"More than you know, we all use them in my time when we start out. I know I used them until I was eight."

"When did you start?"

"I think I was four…or maybe five."

"And they really work that well?"

"Oh yeah, I was always falling down before I got them on. Trust me life is much easier with these." She said as she tightened up a bolt.

"Are you sure no one will catch us?" Inuyasha asked again.

"You said yourself they won't; besides you will smell them before they even get out here." Kagome sighed. "There you go, all done." Kagome said happily getting up and propping up her finished contraption.

"What are they?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the back of it.

"Training wheels." Kagome said smiling, "If you tilt it to the right, the right wheel will stop it, if you tilt it to the left, the left wheel will stop it. They stay on until you get your balance."

"Then they fall off?" he asked.

"Well not exactly."

"Hhhm." Inuyasha said studying the device in front of him.

Sango and Miroku just found the two when Kagome lifted her bike up. "What do you think they are going to do?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know." Miroku whispered back. "Let's just watch."

"Alright, Inuyasha sit on the seat." Kagome said smiling as she held the bike in place.

Inuyasha got on; he was tall enough to touch the ground while his butt sat in the seat. "Now what?"

"Put one foot on a pedal and kick off with the other, which should allow you to get the bike started." Kagome said as she let go of the bike.

Inuyasha kicked off as he started to go further only to have the bike wobble underneath him, "Kagome." He said nervously.

Kagome ran to his side and steadied the bike, "There you go" she whispered. "I will hold onto the side until you get a hold of the pedals, how about that?" she asked as they seemed to ride in a wide circle with Kagome holding onto the seat and one side of the handle bars and Inuyasha white knuckling the bars.

"Is she teaching him how to ride her bike?" Sango asked.

"Looks that way." Miroku said.

"But it looks difficult." Sango whispered.

"It is all about finding your balance; I figured it out in no time thanks to my expert training."

"What training?" Sango questioned as they heard the two voices again.

"Excellent work Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as she still held the seat.

"I'm doing it! I'm riding the metal contraption!" he yelled,

"It's a bike." Kagome said smiling, "Now I am going to let go." Kagome said as she let go of the bike all together.

"Wait what?" Inuyasha asked as he felt the wobbliness of the bike come back, "I can't control it." He said nervously.

"Just find your center of balance." Kagome said to him as he wobbled back and forth on it.

Inuyasha was so inclined into finding his balance he didn't realize the big tree coming his way.

"Inuyasha watch…." Kagome put her head back as she heard a screech come from the hanyou. "You okay?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." He said as he got up.

"Let's stop for now." Kagome said picking up the bike as Inuyasha sat next to it.

"No, I refuse to let this thing be better than me." Inuyasha said grabbing the bike from Kagome; I will do this until I get it right.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kagome whispered as she held the bike for him to try to get on again.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said…or in this case curiosity killed the dog. Kagome laughed at her thought.

"Alright let's try again." Inuyasha said as he started to pedal with Kagome holding on. He actually liked it when he was doing better. He was able to pedal easily with Kagome holding the bike.

"Can I let go now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said more prepared this time. As soon as Kagome let go, Inuyasha was pedaling faster as he zoomed in circles in the clearing, "I have it!" Inuyasha yelled, "Do you see me? I can ride a bike! I can ride the metal contraption!" he yelled as he rode around Kagome.

"Yes, I see you Inuyasha." Kagome laughed at him, "You are doing a great job!" she said giggling at his love of the bike.

Inuyasha felt so free, he never realized until this moment why Kagome liked the bicycle. The wind in his hair, the feeling of going so fast…and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. If only he could try those fast moving cars in her time!

Inuyasha's thoughts were brought back as he heard Kagome yell, "Turn Inuyasha."

"What the?" Inuyasha swerved out of the way of a tree as he rode into the woods hitting several rocks and dirt piles on the way. "How do I stop?" he yelled.

"Hit the lever on the front." Kagome yelled chasing after the bike.

"Which one." He yelled, "There are two."

"Which ever." Kagome yelled back as she chased him down the forest.

Inuyasha picked the right one as he slammed it down which in return made him fly over the handle bars into some unsuspecting onlookers.

Kagome ran up to them out of breath, "Are you okay?" she asked as a general question before realizing who the other two where.

Inuyasha sat up with a splitting headache. His ears where pinned back. "What happened?" he asked.

The two that broke his fall were still under him as he looked down at the two. "Can you get off?" Miroku asked.

"You two were spying on us." Inuyasha yelled accusingly.

"Yeah, but we didn't see too much before you came barreling at us." Miroku said as he rubbed his head.

"Do you have to be nosy about everything?" Inuyasha yelled. "Sheesh you guys are the so nosy, first Kagome finds me trying to ride the thing and then you guys decide to spy on us. Next thing I know Shippo will be coming out of the wood work too."

Inuyasha glared at the two, no one was talking. "I am going now." Inuyasha said getting up. "I never want to see that bike again."

"Wait Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as she picked up her bike that had a twisted front wheel.

"No, I need to go." Inuyasha said, it was obvious he was embarrassed but he couldn't say it.

"Just wait a second." Kagome yelled following him. She followed him until they knew they were alone again. "Look Inuyasha, they were just wondering what we were doing."

"I can't do anything on my own. Everything I do has to be public by all." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed, "I am sorry Inuyasha, I thought you would like to learn how to ride."

Inuyasha looked up at her, "I am not mad at you." He sighed, "I…I just never got to have time to myself."

"How about when you are in the woods alone? You know at night while we sleep?"

"I'm not alone, I move out of that tree for a few minutes and someone from our group wakes up and follows me." He yelled. "My alone time is when you leave and I go off into the woods and you know what happens?" he stopped talking to wait for a response.

Kagome waited for a few seconds before whispering, "What?"

"I go back and get asked twenty questions. The main one is where did you go?" Then he whispered, "Did you see Kikyo?"

"Look Inuyasha, If you want time to yourself let me know. I will talk to the others and I will ask them to give you your space." Kagome whispered. She walked up to Inuyasha and put her arms around him enveloping him in a hug.

Inuyasha was shocked at first, both by her actions and what she said. He then slowly put his arms around Kagome as he held her there. "Thanks Kagome."

"No, I didn't know that you felt that way. I can still allow you to try out the bike again." She whispered.

"No, I am done with that contraption." He whispered as they released from there hug.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, "Then lets go get my bike and go back to Kaede's." She whispered.

"Give me one second." Inuyasha whispered as he bent down and grabbed a small stone and chucked it to the right of him into a bush.

"Owe." Someone yelled in the bush.

"Get out." Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo slowly crawled from behind the bush with a small bump on his head as he was shaking nervously.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked looking at Shippo.

"I uh…I was…" Shippo held up the water bottle, "Getting water."

"Shippo go back to the hut." Kagome said kindly before the hanyou could beat the kid up.

"Alright." Shippo said shaking as he ran off.

"Now about that space." Kagome whispered. "I will tell them to leave you alone."

"They don't need to leave me alone for good, just some of the time."

Kagome nodded smiling, "Alright, Inuyasha we will leave you alone to do your own things more often. Now let's go back to the hut."

They shared silence as they walked back and went into the hut where Sango, Miroku and Shippo where sitting. "Hey guys." Kagome and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

"Hey." Miroku said as he poked the fire as no one looked up at them.

"What's up?" Kagome asked sitting down.

Sango and Miroku chuckled, "Nothing." Miroku whispered.

"Why are you chuckling?" Kagome asked confused.

"So…Inuyasha." Miroku chuckled, "Are you going to teach Kagome how to use the tetsuiga next?" Sango and Miroku started to snicker

"Lay off or I will beat both of you into the ground." Inuyasha yelled raising his fist.

The two quickly stopped snickering afraid of angering the hanyou too much. When it got really quiet, Kagome and Inuyasha both thought maybe they wouldn't hear about this event anymore- another snicker filled the room- they both sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

_**There you are, a lovely scenario showing our two heroes becoming closer than before. I dunno if this is OOC or not but I could see something like this happening. **_

_**And just a few people to acknowledge-**_

_**First of all Namike- Thanks for the idea of have Inuyasha want to learn how to ride the bike! Hope it was to your approval =P I wanted something where I could build there relationship and I thought this was a great way to do it.**_

_**And for the rest of you who asked for this to be on Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship- For the most part this will be- but I might also try to expand on Miroku's and Sango's relationship as well (something I have never tried to do). So I hope I can please you all =P**_


	4. Alone in the Woods

_Title: Alone in the Woods_

The whole group went into a village for the night due to it being Inuyasha's human night. They were staying at one of the finest inns around thanks to a certain monk. Inuyasha and Kagome were doing there basic routine about fighting over petty things. Shippo and Kilala were playing in the corner. Sango was cleaning her weapon for the night. Miroku looked outside noticing there was still a little daylight left before night came, then he saw something fly by in the sky.

"I think I am going to take a stroll around the village and see if there is anything odd going on." Miroku said getting up.

Inuyasha glared at him, "If there was anything odd going on, everyone here would know it."

"True my friend but you forget that sometimes something does slip by us." Miroku smiled slyly.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle, "Yeah whatever. Just don't be gone too long; we are leaving first thing in the morning."

"Of course." He said as he grabbed his staff and walked out.

Sango still sat washing her weapon. She was able to stay still while washing it for only a few seconds before getting fidgety.

Inuyasha was lying down as Kagome had joined Shippo and Kilala in their games. Both looked up when they felt the floor shaking and heard teeth being clenched.

Kagome looked nervous while Inuyasha just looked annoyed. Kagome finally spoke, "Sango why don't you go with Miroku and help him patrol the area?"

"I don't want to be anywhere alone with the lecher." She said still clenching her teeth.

"Just go out and get some fresh air." Kagome suggested.

"I'm fine." She grumbled.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed as he got up and walked over to Sango. He slowly picked up the heavy weapon from her hands and placed it away from her then in one motion picked her up and threw her into the hall of the small inn.

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha ignored her as he yelled at Sango, "Don't come back until you aren't stressed anymore."

Sango got up, "You can't tell me what to do."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"I am not going after Miroku." She told him.

Inuyasha still stood in the doorway.

Sango got mad as she started to run at Inuyasha to get back inside. Inuyasha just walked into the room and closed the door as Sango pounded on the sliding door. "Let me back in." she yelled.

"Don't break that door." Inuyasha said as he put a piece of wood meant for the fire into the door so that it couldn't slide open, then went back to his spot to lye down.

"Did you have to be so mean?" Kagome asked.

Sango yelled from outside, "You are dead when I get back in."

Inuyasha looked at the door, "Yeah."

Sango stopped pounding on the door as she stood there, "Fine, I will go do something. But for the record, I am not going to watch over Miroku."

"See you in a bit." Inuyasha yelled from inside. Finally some peace and quiet.

Sango walked around the rest of the inn. She would bump into some of the ladies that worked there who were bringing food and other supplies to guests in the inn. Sango decided to see what Miroku was up too while she was out here anyways.

She peaked into three of the rooms where the girls danced for the guy's amusement. She was glad yet upset when she didn't find Miroku in any of them. She walked down the hall and out of the inn.

"Where could he have gone?" she whispered.

Sango walked throughout the village, everything was silent as they all started to go to bed. She was shocked; it wasn't that late at night.

Sango decided that perhaps a walk in the woods would help her to forget her troubles. She sighed as she walked down a trail.

Shock and confusion hit her when she noticed the top of the monk's clothing on the ground. What could he possibly be doing out here without a shirt?

She walked silently along not knowing if she would want to see whatever was going on. Then she heard him…

"Stop." He yelled.

Sango froze behind a tree.

"Go back to that one spot. That's the spot." He whispered.

Sango tried to get the only image she could think of out of her mind. Why did she have to be so nosy?

"Go up a little more, up…up…yeah, there it is. If you don't mind push right there for a while." He said to whoever was out there with him.

Sango decided she was best to leave now, who knew how much more she could take. She found it hard to walk back though as she kept wanting to find out what the monk was truly doing out here in the woods. What she heard next had her really confused though.

"Master Miroku we have been out here for quite a while, don't you think your friends will want you back?" Haichi asked…Haichi?

Sango couldn't help it, she had to know, had to figure it out. She finally poked her head from around the tree to see Haichi massaging Miroku's back. She let out a gasp as both males who were startled looked up.

Miroku was the first to recover as he sat up from his spot on the ground. "Sango, my dear, what brings you out here?" He asked sounding embarrassed to get caught like that.

"What's going on?" was all she was able to say.

"This? Haichi gives the best massages. Whenever he comes around, he gives me one when no one is around. Lets keep this between the three of us why don't we?" Miroku winked at her, hoping that she would understand.

Sango looked at them confused.

"I know it looks awkward." Miroku said in his defense. "But between you and me while the ladies at the inns are great to look at, they aren't strong enough to get rid of stress and knots from battle."

Sango nodded her head.

"Would you like a go?" Haichi asked.

"No thanks." Sango said ashamed that she would even accused Miroku of anything else now.

"Come on, you can keep your clothing on. It doesn't get as deep but it still gets the same affect." Haichi offered; glad to be able to help someone of the opposite sex.

"Fine." Sango said as she walked over to them. She lay right were Miroku had laid as Haichi went to work. She was shocked…Miroku was right, Haichi was great at this. She could feel as all of her knots slowly disappeared out of her back. She closed her eyes as she felt Haichi appear to put the pressure in just the right places.

"It is nice to be able to massage a female for once instead of Miroku all the time." Haichi said until he got a staff to the head. "What would you rather me say I would rather massage you?" he yelled which made him get another staff to the head.

Sango let out a sigh of relief, she never had a massage before and this was amazing. Perhaps she could follow Miroku out of the inn more often.

Sango lay there for a while feeling the stress wash away until she noticed someone else was massaging her. Said person got too comfortable as he went to touch her butt. She quickly jumped up and smacked the side of his cheek, "Pervert."

Miroku nervously laughed, "Sorry my dear Sango you just looked so stressed right there."

"Keep it to yourself." She whispered glaring at him. "If you touch me there again, I will make sure to tell everyone of your excursions."

"You wouldn't." Both men yelled.

"Don't touch me there again." She whispered.

"Fine, deal." Miroku said nervously. "Just don't tell anyone."

Sango nodded, "Deal."

The two left from the woods to go back to the inn they were staying at both relieved of any stress they had.

A black haired Inuyasha and Kagome looked shocked as both came in laughing at the same time. They sat down talking as if they were buddies since they were born.

The next night Sango and Miroku went out to 'patrol the area' again.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "I wonder what that is about." Kagome whispered.

"I am pretty sure I know." Inuyasha whispered with a smile.

"You don't think?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha said as if it were obvious. "They are sneaking food and are both in on it."

Kagome sighed; he was so close yet didn't quite get it.

"I mean look at them, Sango definitely got some weight to her and Miroku, he is getting chunkier whether he will admit it or not."

Kagome shook her head, her friends weren't gaining weight. Definitely when they just started going out into the woods alone yesterday. Kagome would have to explain to Inuyasha one day, she assumed he knew, she assumed all males knew but Inuyasha seemed to prove her wrong each time Sango and Miroku seemed to be getting close. He was completely oblivious.

_**There you guys go! Another embarrassing moment! I was told for many people to get massaged by the same sex way back was considered completely wrong and you could get shunned for it! But come on, for Miroku to try and get girls every night? You know he is doing something else while out there…**_

_**This goes to Strawberry-Ringo who wanted to know what Sango does when she isn't practicing with her weapon or playing with Kilala. She mentioned perhaps spying on Miroku…well Sango spied on him! I just didn't want the same pervert Miroku we all know due to that not being so embarrassing- we all expect it now. So I hope this chapter was up to your expectations!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Also if you have an embarrassing moment that you would like to see written out, let me know!!! Or if you want to know what someone does when alone, ask and I will see what I can come up with!**_


End file.
